Frollo
Frollo is a high-ranking priest and corrupt official from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, serving as the antagonist of the film due to his misinterpretation of biblical morals leading him to do evil acts. He appears as the playable character in the OG Lawl, and was the 11th character to be added, with his moveset being uploaded to Youtube on January 6th, 2012. Entrance - Dark Horse Frollo rides to the stage on his black horse. Special Moves B- Firing Fire Frollo charges up a fireball, doing constant damage with low knockback to fools nearby until the fireball is released. After it's fired, the fireball explodes and does knockback on contact with an enemy. He won't release the fireball until it's charged to the max or when the B button is pressed. The fireball can be aimed up, down, or straight, depending on where the control stick is tilted. Move Origin In Frollo's villain song "Hellfire", fire is a common element appearing during the song. His pyrokinesis does not debut in the original film, but instead in The Frollo Show, where Frollo can wield fire magic. Side B- Helldragger Frollo performs a Psycho Crusher-styled move, but wrapped in flames. As the name suggests, Frollo drags opponents forward until he stops with an explosion, either from after 3 seconds or pressing B. The fiery flight can be performed on the ground or in the air. Move Origin See above Up B- Dark Cape An attack comparable to Olimar's Pikmin Chain, though this attack also grabs opponents higher from the judge and slams them to the ground. This proves an advantage over opponents on pass-through platforms. Move Origin During the climax of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Frollo uses his cape to try to make Quasimodo fall into the fiery pit. Down B- Flamant Support Frollo summons one of his guards with a flame (only one guard in the field at a time). The guard stays still guarding his spot and attacks enemies with an axe at short range or a bow and arrow at long range. Like Leonidas' Spartan, he can be killed like a normal SSE enemy. Unmasker and Electric Nightmare have no effect on the guard. Move Origin After Frollo finds out that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape, he sticks a knife in the Esmeralda figure in a candle flame and tosses the burning figure in front of him. Frollo's guards frequently appear to assist him in the film, but they are not summoned via flames. Final Smash- Hellfire Ghouls in red cloaks surround an enemy(-ies) closest to Frollo. Frollo then summons a gargantuan flame pillar, burning the victim with constant damage. After Frollo shouts "You will burn!", he creates an explosion from the pillar, dealing tremendous knockback to the victim. Move Origin In one part of "Hellfire" some ghouls in red cloaks appear and they sing along with Frollo. However, the flame pillar never appears during the song. Taunts *Up Taunt - "Get out, you idiot!" *Side Taunt - "Leaving so soon?" *Down Taunt - "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: Frollo walks towards the camera and says "Beata Maria..." *Victory #2: Frollo menacingly grins at the camera while surrounded in fire. *Victory #3: Frollo dramatically raises his arms in the air and collapses. *Victory #4: (against his Bro) "Gaston, you are an idiot!" *Lose: Frollo looks at the opponent with a mix of shock and disappointment in himself. Victory Theme The ending portion of an instrumental version of "Hellfire". ''Character Description'' Frollo is the stern, prejudiced judge of Paris, using his power to carry out his personal vendettas, making him feared and reviled throughout the city. Frollo is especially set on eliminating the gypsies scattered throughout Paris as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infectious to those around them, according to him. While most Disney villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this) Frollo actually believes he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame for the sake of one gypsy. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmeralda , but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him murderously insane, which ultimately proves to be his downfall when he pushes Quasimodo too far by almost killing Esmeralda. He is also sarcastic and sometimes shows a very dark sense of humor, in relation to his sadism and malice. Frollo also has his own series made by chincherrinas, The Frollo Show, alongside Gaston. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - Punches upward. *Down tilt - Sweeps his sword to the sides. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Dives his sword forward. *Up smash - Makes a wall of fire appear in front of him. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent in a "dominant" stance. *Pummel - Surrounds himself with flames, scorching the opponent. *Forward throw - Knees the opponent, then swings his sword at him or her or them. *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Codec Messages Snake Codec Solid Snake: What's going on here?! This old guy is using fire magic... Colonel: That's Frollo, Snake. Frollo first appeared as Quasimodo's rival. But he really made his name in The Frollo Show. Snake: '''Are you kidding me?! '''Colonel: Sadly yes, I am kidding. The Frollo Show ''is not that famous. Otacon just showed it to me yesterday. '''Snake: '''Should I keep a lookout for his fire magic thingy? '''Colonel:' That's pyrokinesis, Snake. And yes, watch out for Frollo's fire. It burns to the flesh and bone. Snake: '''Don't worry, you know from experience that I'm so much purer than those weak, licentious people. So... what do you think of Mei Ling? '''Colonel: (singing) Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin... Jameson Codec Jameson: Alright I've been sending you to France so the public can see Frollo for the fake he really is! Peter: Let's turn the whole city against him! I've got you this! picture of Frollo and Gaston on a wooden seesaw is shown Jameson: Parker! What are you, deaf? I want Frollo with his hand in a cookie jar! Peter: ...I understand... picture of Frollo standing over Panty stripping in the fire is shown Jameson: Hahaha! I finally got to him! Catch him in the act! But I can't have a geezer cumming on my front page! YOU ARE FIRED! HEEELL FIRED! Peter: No... please... please don't say that! Jameson: Out the front door. Goodbye! Role In The Subspace Emissary Frollo arrived when Gaston was in danger from Leonidas and King Harkinian. So the villains fight the Kings but they lost. After the Kings revived I.M. Meen, they resume their journey and the camera zooms out to Gaston and Frollo in their trophy forms revealing that they're wearing revival badges... Trivia *Frollo is the first moveset video not to use music from Brawl, ''starting the trend of original music for each character moveset. *Frollo's announcer call and icon were previewed in the ''Frollo Show episode Frollo Gets AIDS. Category:Playable Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:France Category:Starter Character Category:Male Category:Back from the Dead Category:Lawl Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Old People Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Human Category:Disney Category:Authority Figures Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:The Frollo Show Category:Anti-Villain Category:90's Category:Zoner Category:Royalty Category:Mid-Heavy